


A Little Shorter

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, just a little, soft boyfriends, stan ATEEZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: “Morning.“He mumbles and Jongho chuckles, his fingers already finding home in Yeosang’s hair. The older almost purrs at the touch, the one thing he loves but no one knows about, or at least, he didn’t tell anyone. He only frowns and groans in protest when Jongho stops.“Did you.. cut your hair?“





	A Little Shorter

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> i hope you enjoy  
> i'm sorry for any errors  
> it's short, i know, i'll try my best with the other ones  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> i always love reading what you think <3

Yeosang sighs shakily, more and more pieces of hair falling into the white sink. He pours water to splash it down and smiles slightly, brushing his free hand through his hair.

He leans closer to the mirror, humming in agreement and laying the scissors on the counter and sighing. After a few days of the other members telling him to get a new haircut and after a few days of deciding if he should, he did it.

He cut it himself but it doesn’t look as bad as he thought it would, it actually looks kind of good. He nods to himself, turning the light off and jumping on his bed, he doesn’t have to worry about getting scolded because nobody will notice he cut it anyway, it wasn’t much.

He still has about an hour before he gets ready to go to sleep, so he pulls out his phone and scrolls through instagram and youtube to pass time.

00:30, way later than what he wanted, is when he finally lifts the covers and slides under them. He falls asleep faster than he expected, laying his phone next to him on the bed.

When he opens his eyes just few hours later, it’s already bright outside, sunlight peeking through the blinds of his windows and making his room shine in a pretty yellowish color. He looks around his room, frowning at the silence. 

He gets up and looks at the top bunk, frowning deeper when he sees it's empty. Did Wooyoung decide to sleep on couch again? He rubs his face before getting up completely and getting dressed. After completing all the necessary things he walks out of the room to find out that nobody is home, again.

Why don’t they ever wake him up? He’d like to go with them at least once.

He only stops in his tracks when he sees Jongho sitting on the couch with a blanket and a pillow pushed to the other side, looking at his phone.

So Wooyoung slept in the living room after all.

He smiles softly before walking over to the younger. Honestly, Jongho’s lap was the softest and most comfortable pillow, though Yeosang would never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even himself, it was true. 

He crashes down next to him, the younger letting out a surprised yelp when Yeosang lays his head on his thighs.

“Morning.“

He mumbles and Jongho chuckles, his fingers already finding home in Yeosang’s hair. 

The older almost purrs at the touch, the one thing he loves but no one knows about, or at least, he didn’t tell anyone. He only frowns and groans in protest when Jongho stops.

“Did you.. cut your hair?“

He asks softly and Yeosang turns to look at him. He slowly nods and Jongho smiles, running his fingers through the boy’s hair again, his nails scratching the boy’s scalp so very gently. He looks away from Yeosang, doing something on his phone that's out of the older's sight.

“Does it look that bad?“

Yeosang whispers and Jongho smiles while shaking his head.

“Looks good.“

He turns his head back and whispers. Yeosang feels his heart melt a bit at that. Jongho shifts a little so does Yeosang, laying more comfortably. They smile softly at each other before Jongho reaches to Yeosang’s hair again.

“You make me want to cut my hair again, it’s getting long anyway..“

He comments and looks up to see the faint reflection in the tv. Yeosang sits up, causing the maknae to look at him in slight shock as he has to jerk his hand back. He sits straight and looks at the other before Jongho laughs a little, laying his hand on the boy’s knee.

“Wanna do it for me?“

Yeosang opens his mouth but quickly closes it again when he realizes Jongho is being serious.

“Well I-“

“Are you scared?“

Jongho smirks when Yeosang rolls his eyes. But honestly, he is, scared of hurting the boy, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he accidentaly cut him or just injured him in any way, but is he scared of Jongho?

“No.“

He says with a confident smile, taking Jongho’s hand into his and leading him to the tiny bathroom.

When everything is set and ready, with Jongho sitting at the very edge of their bathtub and Yeosang’s holding the scissors in his hand again, he feels his stomach turn.

What if he messes up? Jongho obviously trusts him with this, and he doesn’t want to mess it up by letting his hand slip.

“Are you sure?“

He asks the younger and looks down at him. Jongho cracks open an eye to look at the older vocalist and nods. Yeosang also gives him a quick nod but his hands don‘t stop shaking, they have their stylists for a reason, he shouldn’t be the one cutting Jongho’s hair. 

But then again, he shouldn't have been the one cutting his own hair. 

And when he really looks at him, it’s not even that long, it’s perfect at this lenght.

He only comes back to his senses when he feels a hand on his hip pulling him closer. He blushes a little, but it’s good, the bathroom can barely fit one.

He breathes in and cuts once, twice, three times and he’s surprised that it looks, well, decent. He gets to one of the few final cuts when he hears a painful “Ouch.“ followed by a hiss coming from under him.

He sees a hand flying up to cover the boy’s ear while his face is scrunched in pain. He looks down, almost throwing the scissors aside and grabbing Jongho’s head and turning it to have a better look.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I-“

He only stops when Jongho cracks up and turns to look at the older, his hand falling from his ear to his thigh. Yeosang frowns and pouts at the younger when he sees he's okay, crossing his arms on his chest in a childish manner.

“You‘re so mean…“

He says under his breath but Jongho hears him loud and clear. He stands up and spreads his arms wide, causing the older to look at him from the corners of his eyes.

“Oh c‘mere you big baby.“

He says with a giggle leaving his lips and Yeosang drags his feet closer to him. Yeosang lays his head on the boy’s shoulder, the younger wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. He starts rubbing his back but stops when he feels Yeosang shake and hears him sob. 

He then leans back to look at him.

“Don’t cry.“

He says slowly but freezes when Yeosang cries harder.

“Don’t cry, I’m so sorry, hyung.“

Jongho hurries out, rubbing the boy’s lower back again, traveling up and kissing the side of his head. Yeosang shakes in his arms a little more and Jongho curses on the inside.

“You scared me.“

Yeosang mumbles and Jongho nods, still whispering his apology. Yeosang sighs again, clutching the fabric of Jongho’s shirt in his hands tightly. The younger sits on the edge of the small bathtub again, pulling Yeosang even closer to him and hiding his face in the boy’s clothed tummy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you hyung.“

He mutters over and over again, squeezing the older lightly in his arms. Yeosang wipes his eyes with the back of his left hand, the other resting on top of the maknae’s head.

He smiles when he feels his heart skip a beat when Jongho looks up at him with an adorable pout, mouthing a quiet “Will you forgive me, plase?“.

He smiles at the stupid school girl that lives inside of him instead of him.

He smiles at the slight blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

He laughs because of how pathetically in love he is with the younger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
